The Lost Swords
} |name = The Lost Swords |image = Lost_Swords.jpg |px=260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Taarbas |end = |prereqs = |location = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Lost Swords is a side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Once Act 3 is reached, speak with Taarbas the Qunari in Hightown. He was sent by the Qunari to collect the lost swords of the fallen Qunari soldiers, and bring them back. Walkthrough There are 10 swords spread throughout Kirkwall and the surrounding areas. 1. Hightown, Korval's blades - costs 3 gold, 75 silver, found under "Other" items 2. Lowtown, Weaponsmithy - costs 3 gold, found under "Other" items 3. Lowtown (Night), found in rubble in the Foundry district 4. The Gallows, Weapon shop - costs 3 gold, 75 silver, found under "Other" items 5. Anders' Clinic, found in a crate 6. Docks (Night), found in a pile of bones in Harbor master's office area, behind a column on the right side as player enters 7. Docks (Night) found in a locked chest (master difficulty) in the Western warehouse district 8. De Launcet Mansion, in Hightown (Night), which is accessed during the On The Loose quest - in the room shown on the map in the northeastern corner of the hightown estates. There are Master-grade traps on the floor immediately in front of the chest, so bring a skilled rogue along to disarm. 9. The Wounded Coast, found at the campsite on the western side of the loop, in pile of bones 10. The Wounded Coast, found in a pile of bones where you fought the rogue Qunari in Act 1 Rewards Each sword handed in gives 1200 experience if you do it for free, should you choose to accept the money you will only get 100 xp per sword. The first time you turn in a sword to Taarbas, he asks you if coin is required as a reward. If you ask for payment, the reward will be 30 per sword. If you ask for no payment, Taarbas would call you Ben-Hassrath were you Qunari and you are rewarded with a class-specific weapon named Bassrath-Kata after having found all ten swords. * For a 2H weapon warrior -- (2H Sword) * For a weapon and shield warrior -- (1H Sword) * For a mage -- * For a rogue -- (Dagger) * For a rogue archer -- (Longbow) Notes * If you give Taarbas all 10 swords at the same time, you gain slightly more experience (13500xp instead of 12000xp for one at a time. This being because you get 1500xp for completion of the quest); as well as the corresponding weapon for your class. There is no option to sell Taarbas the swords as noted above for giving him the first sword. * If you forgot to obtain the sword at the De Launcet Mansion while doing the "On the Loose" quest, you can always return back there at Night. During the day, the mansion is not accessible. *If given the weapon, the Qunari will say: "Guard it or lose all honor.". This means that getting the weapon has the same significance as the tradition of giving a weapon to a Qunari. * Bug - XBox/PS3 - If you have a DLC 2h Weapon (such as Barbarian's Blade) on your Warrior while starting the quest, you will receive the 1h sword version instead of the 2sword version. Found this out the hard way, hope it doesn't happen to anyone else. Category:Dragon Age II side quests